Embry Call
Embry Call (August 15,1990-Present) is a shape-shifter and third in command to the Black Pack. Embry is the childhood best friend to shape-shifters Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V and the boyfriend/Fiancee to Nina Avanna. The half-brother to Sam Uley , the brother-in-law to Emily Young and the unlce to Greyson Uley.Embry is the adoptive uncle to Claire Young. Early Life Embry Call was born on August 15,1990 to Tiffany Call, a woman from the Makah Tribe and Joshua Uley. Embry was the result of a one- night stand between Tiffany and Joshua , with the later never knowing of his exsitance. Tiffany moved to La Push while she was still pregnant with him and many people on the tribe assumed that she left his father back on her tribe. How ever,when Embry phased for the first time on January 8,2006 it became apart that Joshua Uley was his father . During tribal studies at the age of 6,Embry became friends with Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V, remaing close friends to them throughout their teenage years. Teen Years Embry's mother's ignorance about te existence of shape-shifters is a hardship that he faces in his everyday life. Embry cannot expalin why he's never home some nights when she checks on him. Tiffany believes that he's going through a rebelious stage and yells at him every morning during breakfast. Embry takes it in silence, never once caving in to tell her the truth. The other pack members ask Sam to cut him some slack and tell Tiffany the truth, Embry refues decididing the secret was important . Embry is the fourth Quielete shape-shifter to change after Sam Uley , Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote.Embry changes before his bestfriend Jacob Black. Embry is exstatic when both his best friends join the ranks of being shape-shifters as there is now no more secrets between them. Newborn army/ Volutri When a large vampire threat arises in Forks due to Victoria's grudge against the Cullen's and Bella Swan she creates a New born Army. The pack attends training camp with the Cullen's creating a tempory truce as they learn to fight and work togehter to destory the upcoming threat. The wolf pack and Cullens turn up as victory winners, but Jake does get injured badly with half his bones get crushed by a new born. A few months after the battle, Jake leaves the pack to protect Bella and her unborn child. Jake's decison deeply upsets Embry as he feels betray that Jake left them for the Cold Ones. Sam begans to worry that if Embry saw Jake that he would chose to leave his pack for Jakes. Embry unlike Quil was not tied to the pack by imprinting, where as Quil imprinted on Sam's niece/adoptive daugther Claire Young and was bond to stay in Sam's pack. Embry does eventually leave the Uley Pack and joins Jake's pack. Embry is made third - in - command of the Black Pack. The birth of Renesmee Cullen and Jake imprinting on her dismisses any dispute between the two packs and the Cullens as Nessie is now bond to be protected by the wolfs. The Italian Vampire Family called the Volutri does makes the assumption that Nessie is an immortal child and they decided to come after the Cullens to kill her. While the Cullens prepare for their confrontation with the Volturi,Emrby and the Clearwaters are assigned to run with Sam's pack temporarily to avoid conflict between the Cullen's human-feeding allies. Embry along with the other pack members prepare to fight along side the Cullens,but a battle is prevented by Alice and her vision along with Nahuel the Hybrid Boy Vampire. Graduation for HighSchool/Tech School Embry graduates with his High School Diploma from the Reservation School. Unlike his two best friends Jake and Quil, Embry does not attend college. Embry attends a two year tech School to amplfy his machnic skills. Embry is even employed by a local mechanic shop in Forks ,until Jake graduates from College and opens open Black Garage. Embry becomes a partner in the shop alongside Quil and Jake. His co-workers consister of Jacob Black,Quil Atera and Paul and Rachel Lahote. 15 years later During his adult life Embry meets recent college graduate and new reporter Nina Avanna. Transformation He missed school for a week after his first transformation, and when he returned he had cropped hair and seemed terrified. Worring about his bestfriend's safety he would often avoid Jake and Quil and wouldn't tell them what was going out. After Jacob phased the pair was able to reconcile their freindship as both boys understood the need for secrecy. They would often wait for Quil to join them. Physical Appearance As a human, Embry is described as being extremly tall and slender,with russet skin with long rounded muscles .He also has cropped black hair and brown eyes. Before his transformaiton Embry had long sily hair that ran all the way to his waist. Wolf Form As a wolf, Embry is described as having gray fur with block spots on his coat. His coar is sleekr than the other pack members and swift. His wolf nose is dark grat mwhich makes it easy to spot the difference between him and the other wolves. Personality Embry is quiter and shyer than some of the other boys on the reservation. He is playful,but still comes across as being very reserved. Embry shares a genuine interest in automotives and riding dirty bikes and often bonds with Jacob over their shared love for automotives. Even though Emrby is shy at times, he enjoys betting with the other boys in the pack, especially Jared Cameron. He is more caring and loving than his pack brothers and is very loyal to his friends. He was deeply upset when Jake first broke away from Sam's pack years ago. Embry ,Quil and Jake often act as each others Wingmen. Relationships Family Tiffany Call is a member of Mahakah tribe and the mother to Embry Call. Tiffany had an affair with Joshua Uley during her mid twenties resulting in pregnancy with her son Embry. Joshua Uley is the biological father to Embry Call. The pair has no interaction with each other as Joshua left Embry's mother before she found out that she was pregnant. Joshua attempted to return home to his wife and son Sam but later on left them to due to temptation of other young woman with no children or responsibilities. Sam Uley is the biological Half-Brother to Embry, the pair had no interaction during their childhood as Sam is 4 years older. Sam and Embry due interact later on during Embry's teen years as both men turn into Shape-shifters with the threat of cold ones in the area. Sam is the alpha to the pack up until Embry's best friend Jake breaks away and forms his own pack. The pair remains close friends and brothers in the since of pack brotherhood. Both boys often like to ignore the fact that the both share the same father. Emily Young is the wife to Sam Uley and the sister inlaw to Embry Call. Emily is the pact mother and often listens to Embry's and the boys troubles. Greyson Uley is the biological nephew to Embry. Romance Nina Avanna Nina is the girlfriend and later on Fiancee to Embry Call. For more information visit Embry and Nina Friends Jacob Black is the childhood best friend to Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Quil Ateara V is the childhood best friend to both Embry Call and Jacob Black. Gallery Wolves_-_Copy_(2).jpg Nickelodeon+Halo+Awards+Arrivals+ZpD2ynlhQvTl.jpg article-2534033-1A6DD77000000578-810_634x621.jpg Carlos-Pena-Alexa-Vega-Valentines-Day.jpg carlos-pena-alexa-vega-1.JPG carlos-pena-alexa-vega-3.JPG carlos-pena-alexa-vega-6.JPG carlos-pena-alexa-vega-13.JPG carlos-pena-alexa-vega-main.JPG Unknown.jpeg Carlos-vega-instagram-400.png Alexa-penavega-at-the-dwts-studio-in-hollywood-september-2015 3.jpg Alexa-carlos-penavega.png 556049 770x517.jpg Ce0f79a4a95311e2a32122000a1f9311 7.jpg Tumblr inline mnmnbzjenf1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mhpcjv0P9Y1qz4rgp.jpg XBr7w-EFzr0.jpg Carlos-pena-alexa-vega-wedding-2.png Carlos-pena-jr-and-alexa-vega.jpg Imagesc.jpeg Carlos-and-Alexa-Alexas-Instagram.jpg Carlos-PenaVega-Sailing.jpg|Stearing the boat.- Capatin Embry- taken by Quil carlos-marcando-musculitos-bravoporti.jpg|Taking a Selfie to send to Nina to show of his muscles. carlos-pena-alexa-vega-cat-02.jpg|Embry chilling with Claire's cat- taken by Claire carlos-pena-holding-a-puppy.png|"Can I keep it Quil?"- taken by an amused Jake screen_shot_2014-04-25_at_12.47.56_pm.png|Playing around in the car- taken by Nessie during her driving lessons with Claire 17a3ff2bde77ae351904e2bc8c7515b2.jpg 832e5d358a6feb4fb4396b435f6aac0b.jpg 17121617163cdc1f14a9c8f66ddeb233--big-time-rush-cosmo.jpg a07d5b33f8514cfb4085ff5b40055103.jpg 083bea57d48619ad0e996adcbc3571e1--big-time-rush-man-candy.jpg Happy-27th-Birthday-Carlos-PenaVega-160815-11.jpg carlos-and-alexa-penavega-sonogram-pic-reveal-baby-name-ftr.jpg 12280354-352-k601752.jpg 75.jpeg|Embry and his mom Wedding Gallery Alexa-pena-vega-instagram.png Vega-cake-569.jpg Carlos-married1.jpg B6kb-9VCcAE s27.jpg Alexa2.jpg 1389207229 alexa-vega-carlos-pena-wedding-zoom.jpg 1389207229 alexa-vega-carlos-pena-wedding-zoom-1.jpg 16.png 8c1ed025a1be0ebb94d7dae28ecf0e21.jpg F96d07e6660237d1a956195563e1dce6.jpg Call Embry 3